Call me Shisui-Danna
by flareose
Summary: Fukagu could feel it. He could feel that he would need someone else to be his ace in the hole if the Uchiha Clan needed to have a Plan B. But he wouldn't use Itachi or Shisui for this, it would be best to use someone else that had the ability to become stronger than the both of them, and the only person for that job was. Naruto. Only thing to do now is fine someone to befriend him.


**Warnings: Yo, I decided to redo this seeing as how my writing style changed a lot. If you would like to then please re-read this :D  
**

**Summary: Fukagu could feel it. He could feel that he would need someone else to be his ace in the hole if the Uchiha Clan needed to have a Plan B. But he wouldn't use Itachi or Shisui for this, it would be best to use someone else that had the ability to become stronger than the both of them, and the only person for that job was... Naruto. Only thing to do now is fine someone to befriend him.  
**

* * *

_"Your biggest enemy is the unknown and assumptions." _  
_ ― LTG Christianson _

* * *

**Call me Shisui-Danna**

**Chapter One: Plan B  
**

* * *

_**Space Time Nin-Jutsu:**_

_**One month ago**_

Their eyes were colder than ice, and as sharp and harden as steel. Nothing needing to be said, but in their anger something needed to be done.

Everyday their own skins crawled with that feeling of being laughed at from a distance, of being looked over from afar. They knew it, something inside them told them all, that they were right to make assumptions about that boy. Even when the Sandaime spoken the very last words of the Yondaime... It hadn't fully reached their ears, let alone their eyes.

They didn't see a child or a hero anymore. They only saw a monster and demon from the underworld itself. And in their madness that _demon _needed to be sent back from where's it came.

It was true that in the beginning their eyes weren't always glaring or cursing at the young boy, but in fact, they were glaring and cursing at the demonic entity that harbored somewhere inside him. Naruto in question knew this all to well. When the villagers and shinobi alike looked his way they wouldn't stare at him, but over him. At something the boy himself couldn't see.

Eyes filled with anger and rage would follow something invisible, that something seemed to be displayed over his shoulder. The villagers would look and curse _it, _wishing it to perish in it's own flames. Many times it scared him from the anger or hidden sadness they displayed while looking at him, but he never understood it.

_Demon, monster... _

Were some of the things he didn't understand. He didn't know when it started, or how they even came with the idea that this demon and him were one in the same. But one thing that always came to mind was that it had to do with something nine years ago.

On that night.

Naruto tried once to ask Sarutobi Hiruzen this question.

Of why the glares were directed at him.

Or why they seemed to be torn between hate or sadness in their eyes while looking at him. So far though, known of those questions were answered directly. Hiruzen would always come up with an excuse, or lie about any of it.

... But they knew.

They knew some of the reasons for why they would do these things to the poor boy. Once, just once before it was said boy's birthday they planned. They planned the demise of the foul beast that lived inside the young boy somewhere for that night.

* * *

On that single night, as they sliced into the boy's flesh and bashed him with objects that they were sure would kill him soon enough, they didn't expect what was to happen. As they looked into his eyes, eyes that held sadness and the questioning look that said why, they began to freeze.

_Why would you hurt me?  
_

_What did I do?  
_

While some couldn't help feeling selfish for the first time, or even sadness that they were killing just a child to get to the demon that destroyed the things that was precious to them. Others were already beginning to stop.

Stop the hatred and madness that seemed to claim their souls.

But that's when the unthinkable happened. Right before their very eyes... The boy's wounds started to heal.

Heal the damages they caused him physically. All the deep gashes of cuts, scrapes, torn flesh even sour looking bruises healed. No longer would the smell of copper filter the air, or the stains of red be on his tan flesh. No longer would the red liquid reach the wooded floor boards... And no longer would they look at him as a human being again.

Their hatred and madness once again claimed their souls, but this time stronger. The boy's eyes in the beginning had taken on sadness and a questioning look, now took on one of fear. Knowing that tonight he was near _Death's door._

_They were right. _

_**They were right all along!** _

This was no child, and no _hero_ for that matter. This _thing _was a Demon. A Demon that would one day fool them all and soon after... Kill them all.

They needed to destroy _it now,_ before that time arrived.

But that never happened.

The hidden Anbu that was secretly on their side, and watching everything from the shadows told them that he could feel the Hokage's Chakra was near, so in their fright they had escaped, but not without the boy. They couldn't leave evidence behind. So gathering up their stuff they left the Anbu to clean the mess they made.

They escaped into the forest soon after, dumping the unconscious demon into a cabin just near the boarders of Fire Country.

They knew that if any shinobi seen so many villagers in the forest and so close to the boarder, that there would be questions concerning this. So they had decided to head back to Konoha and tell the secret Anbu that Naruto was in a cabin located near the boarders of the Fire Country. With a nod he made sure to make it there to place a Chakra seal on his neck, stopping the flow from any Tracker Ninja trying to sense it.

* * *

_**Space Time Nin-Jutsu:**_

**_Now_**

During the time they left the forest and returned to the Village, they had to keep a low profile. Fearing that even if one of them so much as tried to go back to teach the _demon _a lesson, they would all be caught and executed on the spot. But that time has ended thanks to the secret Anbu that was helping them.

They would be lying if they said they weren't happy... That is, in the beginning. They managed to keep this charade up for one whole month! But not only that but also _little Naruto_ was turning nine today, this would have to call for a _special beating.  
_

_They haven't seen it in over one whole month, so it was no surprise that they were already itching to meet it again._

They were to happy with their accomplishment, so they failed to realize in their excitement, that they were being followed by someone. The Anbu who helped them so far had made a miscalculation, and in return had been killed by the said person that was spying on them from day one. But at an earlier point before this they didn't have a care, nor the mind to think about the what if's.

The secret Anbu was with them and they were finally going to get their revenge.

All of their loved one's that had died during that night would be avenged, they only had to wait until the perfect moment when they were right in front of _it.__  
_

That's why when the time came again. Showing that the _hell spawn_ was turning nine years old, they once again planned for the last night. They just didn't expect what was to come. What felt like minutes ago was really five days, yet it happened so silently and quickly that night. They couldn't even tell anymore if it was just a dream... Just a simple figment of their imagination, or actually reality.

That night they had their prey backed into a corner shaken from fear of _Death_. Knowing that once again he was near _it's _door. They just needed to end it to make it clear. Once that was done, they could finally live their lives in peace. With that thought in mind, smiles were placed on their faces, smiles of pure insanity that were directed at _him_.

But they couldn't. They couldn't kill him because soon enough they felt it to.

_Fear._

It was strange to them. They didn't see that man that so suddenly seemed to materialize from the darkness.

That man that didn't make an ounce of sound.

He wore a silken black cloak that reached passed his knees with the hood over his head shielding his features, all except one... Those accursed red eyes.

He had told them that if they didn't want to end up dead, then they would forget this ever happened. Being the cowards they were, they obeyed without a second thought. However they didn't hide one thing. The envy shining in their eyes. From knowing that he just may do what they had all wanted to do.

_Kill him._

But after they had left and gone back, the assassin had done no such thing. He simply picked up the boy and placed two fingers to the back of the boy's neck, succeeding in knocking him out.

* * *

_**Space Time Nin-Jutsu:**_

_**A week later**_

"This is quite a catch you have there." a young male voice rang out through the abandoned room, sounding more than a little surprised and just slightly sarcastic to find such a interesting child knocked out on the bed. After a few mintues with smirking to himself, his mind already processing more than fifteen paces from just staring, he moved closer towards the blonde haired boy with calculated and somewhat curious filled eyes, wanting to see exactly what his toy would look like.

Blonde sunshine hair and tan skin to match. Three whisker marks adoring each cheek that gave him a more feral look. He could already picture in his mind the experiments that could be conducted, the many things he could test. For say his stamina, endurance, intelligence and most importantly his fear when it came to new surroundings. He wondered exactly what his background story was about to look like this, but he could ask questions later. He could hardly wait, but as his master always said, patience is a virtue.

He could already picture in his mind the experiments that could be conducted, the many things he could test. For say his stamina, endurance, intelligence and most importantly his fear when it came to new surroundings. He could hardly wait, but as his master always said, patience is a virtue.

So he would wait.

He pushed up his glasses, finding that they were sliding down his nose before he moved his fingers over the soft exposed tan skin. Wondering if this was really a male and not a female. The other occupant in the room saw his questioning gaze and chuckled. "I know what you're thinking Kabuto-san, and I assure you _it_ is male." The man spoke, completely ignoring the slight punch to his pride from the younger male's sarcasm.

"Is that so?" he questioned.

He ran his fingers over the soft skin once more before turning fully to face the cloaked figure. "May I know a little more about my toy? It seems hard to believe that someone like this lives in Konoha. And more so, what is the history behind these whisker marks?" the air around them froze in the dim lighted room. Both knowing it was time to get down to business and speak about arrangements for their prize.

The cloaked figure shifted in place, before clearing his throat. "Ah well this one, is what I like to call a _golden catch_. They only show up in rare places you see." he exclaimed by lazily outstretching his hand towards the boy for show.

Kabuto made sure to listen at every little detail the man was saying, even if he wanted nothing more not to, but even then he couldn't stop this nagging feeling that this man thought to highly of himself. Over the course of years he'd been with his master he had never questioned him once, not of the many assassins, bounty hunters or overall rouge shinobi they made deals and partner ships with, but he did have a mind of his own, and so he was still a little suspicious.

This was the first time they made a deal with an Uchiha, after all.

"You might not believe this, but that boy is in fact the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kabuto's eyes widen, this time showing more than a hint of curiosity in them.

"Well that certainly explains the whisker marks." he muttered under his breath.

Of course he had known that Konoha had a Jinchuuriki, but didn't know that he'd be facing one now, at this very moment. This was pure luck in his opinion that he'd be able to buy it at the end of the day. "Not to mention he's the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato... The last known Uzumaki in the Elemental Villages, as far as I know of." he seemed to mutter the last part, almost sounding baffled at the mere thought of the whole Uzumaki Clan perished so easily.

Now that he said that though it would explain the blonde hair and feminine features. Kabuto didn't know of anyone in Konoha with that type of bright colored blonde hair anymore, and his features reminded him of times when he would read upon Konoha while traveling with Orochimaru-sama, he did have a feminine look from Kushina.

"Those fools," Kabuto began muttering. If it was true that he is a Jinchuuriki, then it must have meant that his life was quite hard for him. Probably not being so excepted into civilization like his parents had wanted.

"How do you know about this anyways?" he asked while giving the man a suspicious look. Was this all a setup...? Or maybe the Konoha Anbu Black Ops were waiting to ambush him?

The man gave a small chuckle in return. "Now now, I'm not the enemy here, I assure you of that. And for your question Kabuto-san. I know it may not seem like it now, but I did use to be in the Konoha Council. I did take part on the meeting of what to do with the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune nine years ago."

That's when Kabuto laughed.

Indeed!

It's no wonder why Orochimaru-sama had chose this man for the job, with someone that was in the Council and does have knowledge of Jinchuuriki and different Clans, then he could become a good ally. Not to mention when given the command to find them something _rare _and _exotic, _he most certainly delivered on that. "Your right, I'm sorry about that Uchiha-san." He had the look of someone seemingly sheepish but in truth he was calculating everything that was being said or did.

"No worries Kabuto-san."

"Now, shall we talk about where and when to bring _Naruto-kun_ to the hideout?"

* * *

Fuagku sighed as he looked at the paper that had a detailed report of the time and place of when Naruto was supposedly kidnapped, he also had an Anbu's file that was proven, that he could have been the one to fool the Hokage into thinking that Enemy Shinobi kidnapped the child. There was only one problem though... That Anbu, that was known as Bear turned up dead in the last seventy-two hours, meaning Naruto was missing for a good two days now when they finally thought that Bear was the culprit, or at least was apart of the kidnapping.

There was also an issue in the Clan that had the Council wary about if they even should give this mission to them, and not to someone like the Anbu.

Something wasn't quite right about that though. He could feel that someone was planning something behind the Hokage's back, and he didn't mean his Clan when saying that. He could assume and point fingers all he liked. He could speculate who was the one doing this, but without proof or any clues he was left in the dust.

Something told him he needed to hurry though, as if a storm was beginning to brew somewhere.

People looked at his Clan oddly these days, they were even put on a restraint order by the Hokage himself, of not to go near Naruto.

That was why they were thinking of bringing this kidnapping to the Anbu instead of them, but all in all, something still didn't feel right.

First being the Kyuubi attack nearly nine years ago. It proved then that something wasn't quite right about this. The Konoha Council was not to pleased to hear that an Uchiha had been the one that was leading the invasion that night, and more so that an Uchiha had been the one mind controlling the Kyuubi itself.

Even though Fugaku had confirmed that known of his clansman had ever so much as even thought of leading an invasion, let alone mind controlling the Kyuubi, they were still wary of him. More from the fact that he and his wife were not present in that time. Even after he even pointed out that even though they were that of a powerful clan, known of them had the power to mind control the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Fugaku would admit that yes, he was not capable of controlling that damn Kitsune's power. But that doesn't mean the Uchiha clan has gotten any weaker without it. If anything they had gotten much more powerful without it, not to mention that there is more than one way in controlling the fox's power.

This of course was only going to be a _Plan B _sort of thing though, just encase Plan A didn't work. Again he has faith in his Clan that they would not have to resort to that. That they were indeed powerful enough without it, but if not, it's always best to have options if a plan doesn't work the way you want it to.

That's where Shisui comes in at. One of the best in the Clan to have this job.

He would have given this mission to his son Itachi, who he knew would probably have no problem with it as well, but Itachi seemed to be out of it nowadays, always having this hollow look in his eyes that spoke of something was wrong.

If Plan A didn't work, then they planned to start a Coup. The Senju and Uchiha built this Village together, and yet, they always seem to get the short end of the stick, even going as far to say slowly but surely being pushed out of very same Village they helped to make.

But to start a Coup they needed an ace in the whole first, and that would have went to Itachi, but now Fugaku understood that it needed to go to someone different. Someone that could have the ability to become stronger than Shisui and Itachi. Which was Naruto.

Shisui was already starting this secret mission right now of befriending the holder of the Kyuubi, in hopes that he would start to see things their way, and maybe even lend them it's power if it feels that his _friend _was in danger. But that went to a fail seeing as how the boy was kidnapped, but not to worry even now as he thought this, he could tell that Shisui was already searching to see where Naruto would have been taken to. All he needs is a messenger bird to fly to his window after he confirms where the boy was.

A smirk came on his face as he heard a faint tapping noise outside his office window.

* * *

**Well that's a rap, what do you think of it? Please review to tell me :)  
**


End file.
